White Acropolis
White Acropolis '– poziom w grze [[Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)|''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)]]. Jest trzecim poziomem w historii Sonica, pierwszym w historii Shadowa i piątym w historii Silvera. Jest to śnieżny szczyt w pobliżu Soleanny. Doktor Eggman postawił tutaj swoją bazę, w której powstał prototyp Solarisa, a także przechowywane było Berło Ciemności. Baza była aktywna nawet 200 lat później, w zrujnowanej przyszłości. W New City znajduje się teleport prowadzący do White Acropolis. Opis White Acropolis to zimowa baza Doktora Eggmana. Forteca jest pilnie strzeżona przez jedne z najlepszych robotów doktora. Istotnym elementem ochrony są wielkie reflektory, które po wykryciu intruza przywołują nowe roboty. Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic, Tails i Knuckles ruszyli do White Acropolis aby uratować porwaną przez Doktora Eggmana Księżniczkę Elise. Jest to trzeci poziom. Poziom rozpoczyna się od jazdy na snowboardzie. Po drodze gracz musi omijać przeciwników i różne przeszkody, np. drzewa, śnieżne kule i kolczaste kule. Wyskakiwanie z ramp w odpowiednim momencie pozwoli zdobyć dodatkowe punkty, a czasami znaleźć skróty. Sekcja kończy się ucieczką przed wielką kulą śniegu, prosto do bazy. Będąc w bazie Sonic będzie musiał znaleźć przycisk otwierający kolejną bramę. Przyciski mogą być ukryte za ścianami lodu, albo pod lodowymi podłogami które można łatwo zniszczyć. Po przejściu przez bramę gracz przełączy się na Tailsa. Lis może przelatywać nad reflektorami i laserami, pilnującymi bazy. Po opuszczeniu tej sekcji gracz ponownie zmieni się w Sonica. Będzie musiał przebiec przez wielką śnieżną dolinę, wypełnioną przeciwnikami i pułapkami, prosto do mety. Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow rusza do White Acropolis aby uratować stamtąd agentkę Rouge. Jest to jego pierwszy poziom. Rozpoczyna grę w tym samym miejscu co Sonic, ale zamiast snowboardu porusza się pieszo. Na drodze znajduje się więcej przeciwników i przeszkód. Shadow nie przechodzi również przez sekcję ze śnieżną kulą. Zamiast tego obiera alternatywną trasę, na której będzie musiał znaleźć przycisk otwierający wejście do bazy. Tuż przed wejściem będzie musiał pokonać grupę przeciwników, a następnie przez portal wskoczyć do wnętrza bazy doktora. Rouge w tym czasie uwolni się i gracz przejmie nad nią stery. Rouge musi wydostać się ze śnieżnej doliny, wypełnionej reflektorami i robotami. Po wyjściu z doliny spotka Shadowa. Gracz znowu będzie kontrolować czarnego jeża. Aby ukończyć poziom będzie musiał zniszczyć wszystkie reflektory na swojej drodze. Do tego zadania niezbędne będzie wykorzystanie samochodu terenowego wyposażonego w wyrzutnie rakiet. Po przejściu poziomu Shadow stanie do walki z Egg Cerberusem, który pilnuje bazy doktora. Silver the Hedgehog Silver i Blaze udali się do White Acropolis aby zdobyć więcej informacji na temat tego czy Sonic rzeczywiście jest odpowiedzialny za uwolnienie Iblisa. Gracz rozpoczyna jako Blaze. Musi przebiec przez pilnie strzeżoną dolinę do bazy doktora. Po drodze powinna uważać na spadające kamienie, które staczają się po śnieżnych stokach. Podobnie jak w przypadku Sonica, sekcja Blaze kończy się ucieczką przed wielką kulą śniegu. Po przejściu przez ten etap gracz przełączy się na Silvera. Jeż ma o tyle łatwiej, że za pomocą swoich telekinetycznych zdolności może podnosić pobliskie obiekty i rzucać nimi w reflektory, aby je zniszczyć i unieszkodliwić. Sekcja Silvera jest podobna do ostatniej sekcji Sonica, ale jest tu nieco więcej przepaści, a także wolnej przestrzeni. Medale Medale Sonica # Po wyskoczeniu z pierwszej rampy i ominięciu czerwonych szyn w sekcji ze snowboardem trzymaj się prawej strony doliny. # Po wyskoczeniu z drugiej rampy postaraj się wskoczyć na jedno ze wzgórz na którym znajduje się medal. # Przy rozwidleniu dróg wybierz drogę z pierścieniami, a następnie wyskocz z urwiska naprzeciwko, aby dostać się na trasę z medalem. # W sekcji w której toczą się mniejsze kule śniegu trzymaj się lewej strony aby zebrać medal. # W trakcie ucieczki przed kulą śnieżną staraj się trzymać bliżej lewej strony ekranu, aby zebrać medal. # Po wejściu do bazy zniszcz drewniane skrzynie postawione obok laserów, aby zebrać medal. # Po przełączeniu się na Tailsa poleć do drugiego reflektora i zniszcz położoną obok lodową ścianę aby znaleźć medal. # Po ponownym przełączeniu się na Sonic skieruj się w prawo. Na samym końcu wskocz na wzniesienie i zniszczy kamień pod którym ukryty jest spring. Po wykonaniu tego wskocz na spring i wyląduj na wieży na której mieści się medal. # Po zebraniu ósmego medalu zniszcz lodową ścianę. Następnie trzymaj się lewej części doliny, aby zniszczyć kamień pod którym ukryty jest medal. # Po zebraniu 9 medalu idź cały czas prosto i wskocz na najbliższe wzniesienie. Następnie skręć nieco w lewo i zbierz medal pilnowany przez Egg Roundery. Medale Shadowa # Na samym początku poziomu wskocz do ukrytej doliny, pokonaj roboty Eggmana i zbierz medal. # Po zniszczeniu pierwszego Egg Keepera biegnij prosto, trzymając się prawej strony doliny. Medal wisi w powietrzu nad bramką z ruchomym laserem. # Po zebraniu 3 medalu idź wyznaczoną drogą, trzymając się lewej strony. Po wyskoczeniu z ramp po lewej stronie wskocz w tęczową obręcz, a następnie wyląduj na wzniesieniu z medalem. # Podczas szukania przycisku przeszukuj pobliskie drzewa, pomiędzy którymi znajduje się medal. # Przed wejściem do bazy (w sekcji w której walczysz z przeciwnikami) zniszcz drewniane skrzynie w których ukryty jest medal. # Po przełączeniu się na Rouge zbierz medal wiszący w powietrzu po lewej stronie doliny, naprzeciwko drugiego reflektora. # Zniszcz lodową ścianę obok trzeciego reflektora, za którą ukryty jest medal. # Po ponownym przełączeniu się na Shadowa i zniszczeniu kilku pierwszych wież skręć w prawą część doliny. Następnie przebiegnij po wzniesieniu i wskocz na rampy. Wylądujesz na wzgórzu na którym znajduje się medal. # Po zebraniu ósmego medalu przebiegnij przez dwa metalowe mosty. Obok wieży z reflektorem znajduje się lodowa podłoga, pod którą kryje się medal. # Ostatni medal znajduje się w sekcji w której Shadow biegnie po ścianie. Medale Silvera # Na samym początku poziom skręć w ukrytą dolinę po lewej stronie aby zebrać medal. # Musisz przeskoczyć na wzniesienie naprzeciwko wylotu z ukrytej doliny. # Po przejściu przez sekcję z toczącymi się kamieniami zbierz medal ukryty między drzewami po prawej stronie. # Podczas ucieczki przed kulą śniegu trzymaj się bliżej prawej strony ekranu, aby zebrać medal. # Przed wejściem do bazy zbierz piąty medal ukryty pod kamieniami po lewej stronie. # Obok trzeciego reflektora znajduje się lodowa podłoga, pod którą ukryty jest medal. # Tak samo jak w przypadku ósmego medalu Shadowa, ale musisz przejść przez pierwszy metalowy most. # Przejdź przez platformy na których stoją czerwone Egg Stingery i dostań się pod wieżę na pobliskim wzniesieniu, pod którą ukryty jest medal. # Po zniszczeniu grupy Egg Rounderów szukaj medalu wzdłuż wzniesienia po prawej stronie. # Ukryty pod stertą kolczastych kul. Muzyka }} W innych mediach Archie Comics W komiksach White Acropolis jest jedną z lokacji na planecie Mobius. Pojawiło się w numerze 246 pod nazwą '''White Acropolis Peaks. ''Knuckles stoczył tutaj walkę z diabłem tasmańskim, Thrashem, który uwięził pozostałe kolczatki w innym wymiarze. Galeria White Acropolis 1.png White Acropolis 2.png White Acropolis 3.png White Acropolis 4.png White Acropolis 5.png White Acropolis 6.png White Acropolis 7.png White Acropolis 8.png White Acropolis 9.png White Acropolis 10.png White Acropolis 11.png Ciekawostki * Poziom jest niesławny z tego powodu, że w wersji Sonica po znalezieniu przycisku Tails wypowie słowa ''There should be a switch somewhere ''(''Gdzieś tu powinien być przycisk). Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Kategoria:Tematyka zimowa Kategoria:Fortece Eggmana